potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
A Walk Among the Sands
Sahara Desert As we marched across the sands of the Sahara on a weekly patrol to defend against marauders who were pillaging our Trade routes with the Locals the 2 Horses pulled the car 4 walked around the cart Me, and Ishmael were in the cart watching in our desert uniforms. "So much Sand, im sick and tired of useless sand." I Complained "Why not just give them the Pissing sand?" Ishmael's replied with a slight laugh "Because if we leave it we might run out of sand" we kept going suddenly I saw a black figure on the horizon on horse back appeared "RIGHT!" and Peter Plankwrecker and Simon Pratton pointed and fired their guns but 3 more came charging over the hill, to the left, to the rear, to the front, we were carrying sugar and cotton of course they would come after us "GET OFF AND RUN IN ANY DIRECTION GET AWAY!" I yelled they followed while me and Ish loaded as much sugar as he could onto a horse and took off I took cotton but I did the same. Getting Away As I rode off I knew I had lost them so I decided to look for Ish I headed off in his direction. as I went I noticed a sugar trail in the sand the item Ishmael was carrying I spurred my horse and I found it lead to an Oasis I strode in and I saw Ishmael killing the horse. "Why would you kill him?" "One it wasn't a him, Two he was shot in the leg its better for him not suffering" I unloaded the Cotton and a I Grabbed 2 metal 1 foot poles and began to knit a tent 3 Hours Later I finished a tent just in time the sun set Ishmael lit up old parts from a tree and cooked the horse. Peter Plankwrecker I woke up to the shuffling of sand, I grabbed my gun Ish was still asleep and I rolled out of the tent and shot the figure. "Damn it mark! Its Peter!" he said as he was on the ground bleeding into the cool sand of the Oasis. I patched him up and Ish came out as well and started cooking a snake he had caught in the tent for breakfast and I also made some fresh coffee because there was coffee beans in the cargo we took. On the ridge there were 3 black horses and I saw their riders drop 2 bodies in a Redcoat Uniform. I grabbed my other 5 pistols as they charged down the hill. God Bless Pratton I came out of the tent just as Ishmael and peter fired their first rifle shots. and I stepped out and as Ish and peter were reloading I fired in a stream of bullets I killed 2 there was 1 left and I saw a Red dressed figure pop over the ridge and fire a shot killing the last one just as he went to fire at me. I looked over and I could distinguish a Bronze star on his shirt, It was Pratton. The Desert Rat We decided to leave with a week worth of food we marched off in the direction I came from we then heard clopping behind us and the sound of scuttling sand. we formed a Square formation an we saw the last 9 marauders and we fired about 5 feet away from them. It was a hand to hand fight until the nabbed Pratton, Ishmael, and peter, then they ran away because they couldn't carry me. They left and I grabbed my opticals and fitted them into a cylinder making a scope where I could zoom in and enlarge the person on the other end of the barrel. I followed their trails and it lead me to a small cam there were bushes nearby. I snuck into the bush and waited till night. 3 Hours Later. It was dark and there were 2 guards outside, my head was pounding with pain because I couldn't drink without them seeing. I lined up my rifle with the first guy's head I pulled the trigger. Bang he was dead, I took a swig of water and reloaded while they figured out what was going on. I lined up the next fired reloaded, Fired, reloaded 6 other times before the last one found me. He came running up the hill. I was just starting reloading he kept coming, 5 Meters I was spilling gunpowder everywhere, 4 meters, I dropped my wadding, 3 meters, My ram fell out of my hand, 2 meters away the ram got jammed, 1 meter I lined up my shot, I hold my breath, 1/2 meter I fired my last bullet and it was a clean shot through the head. It killed him instantly. Post-Story We made it out to the nearest post and survived I was given a bronze star with valor and the nickname "The Desert Rat"